Modern vehicles can include a number of sensors that support monitoring of various vehicle systems, such as speed sensors, tire pressure sensors, fuel level sensors, door sensors, parking assist sensors, and the like. Vehicle system sensors are typically active when the vehicle is powered and in an operable state. Sometimes vehicles may be towed by a towing vehicle. When towing a vehicle in a flat-towing configuration, such as behind a recreational vehicle, the road wheels of the towed vehicle make contact with a driving surface and can add to the total mileage of the towed vehicle. This towed vehicle mileage may not be accurately accounted for within the towed vehicle if a powered odometer system is used. Towed vehicle mileage may result in reduced tire life or reduce the life of other wear-related vehicle components; however, the towed vehicle mileage may not reduce the life of various vehicle engine-related components. Accordingly, tracking towed vehicle mileage within the towed vehicle may be desirable.
An occupant of a towing vehicle may desire to monitor the status of various vehicle systems of a towed vehicle while it is being towed. It may also be desirable to control select subsystems of the towed vehicle from the towing vehicle.